Aqua
Aqua Is a Female Mutant that has joined CoM after being saved By Drake from a group of anti-mutant extremist's. She is in charge of the medbay and has the power of Aquakinesis and also the youngest member at the beginning of the story. Basic info Name: Runa Fukada Alias: '' Aqua ''Age: '' 19 ''Gender: '' Female ''Appearance: '' C cup 1.60M, 55K Personality: Normally she is a very kind and caring person She however has a addictive personality when she experiences something which gives extreme pleasure (for example: Sexual acts) But is currently still a virgin She has been described as overly polite (in dutch 'U' is a very polite thing to say compared to 'jij' or 'je', normally you say this to someone you dont know and is older then you and such, but Runa would even say 'U' to little children and close friends). She is not one to do the attacking normally as she does not want others to be hurt, trough she does understand the need to at times and as such wont complain about others in CoM hurting someone, trough if she could she will heal those hurt however if she is pressered or angered, she may attack herself Profesional status: ''status: hero affliction: '' CoM ''position: chief of medical Powers: Mutant level: : Alpha power list: AquaKinesis; Water control ::: Power level: Alpha class ::: The ability to control any mass of water or other liquids in the direct area of the user. ::: This ability is limited that it cannot take control of water that is in the air by nature (note: it can control rain) and it cannot control water inside living creatures though in rare cases a user has been found pulloing water out of plant live. AquaKinesis; Water density ::: Power level: Delta class ::: The ability to control the water desity to create defensive things AquaKinesis; Water Clot ::: Power level: Gama class ::: The ability to stop the bleeding of wounds using water. history/ Bio: she used to work in a water plant in order to fund her medical study, her boss knew of her power and was happy to have her, he first did not want to hire her due to being just 14, but then she showed him her power by lifting the man's coffee from his cup and he could see how she could be of so much use in this workplace. after one and a half year, just a week before she could turn 16 disaster strike as a mutant started to go wild in the water plant causing the main pipe, that was build to never break as it would drown the entire work place in 30 second, to break as he ripped it lose with nothing more then his legs as he kicked it. the water rushed trough the building, eating every person in range as no one could escaped from this. It was then that Runa showed her powers to her co'workers for the first time, she never had told any of them as some of them were human purists and others were no fans. still she used it in order to stop the flow of water and take out the ones that were already inside saving everyone as they had time to run away. it was when she was sure that they were all save that she moved the water under her feet, increasing the density so she could surf on it to get away her self once outside she was not greeted as the one that had saved them, but as the one that did all this, even the ones that had seen the other mutant attack the pipe blamed her. she ran away, it was all she could do, it was that or get a gunshot in her body as a few purists were getting their guns from their cars she could not afford to continue her education and ended up being rescued by Drake when one of the purist from her work found her a few months later he offered a save home and she accepted useful notes: equipment: '' med pack ''others: she is a very good medic, she was a natural in the training and has been able to learn a lot thanks to Mech downloading all medical data in the world and setting in into a teaching machine for her. Category:Drake Baku Category:CoM Category:Canon-0 Category:Characters Category:Admin only Category:All